


Dressed In Black

by LiquidFix



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidFix/pseuds/LiquidFix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has personal business to attend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://liquidfix.livejournal.com/12884.html).

He dressed impeccably this morning, not a thread out of place. Head-to-toe in black, it elongated his broad body and I looked up at him from where I lay draped across the couch. He passed by, stopping for a moment and leaning in he quickly ghosted his lips over my forehead.

My friend left our lodgings without a word to me as to what his business was and for a moment my mind slipped as the outline of him fixed on the inside of my eyelids as though I had been staring at the sun through a dirty window, but then I recalled the date and I lifted my arm over my face to block the light out.

Watson has never told me what his wife died of. He has also never told me when she died or where she rests, and I never ask. If he wished me to know, he would tell me of his own volition. Perhaps he thinks that I prefer to pretend that she never existed. This is despite the fact that beneath his vest he still wears a solid gold band suspended on a slight chain. It warms against his skin and he never removes it, even if he keeps it out of sight so I need not look upon it when I hold him in regard. I cannot ignore it when I strip him bare, though, and I cannot help but think of him as wrong when I feel it against me when we come together because I do _not_ hate it, and I do not hate who it belonged to. It is a futile effort to hate the dead.

So when he left our lodgings this morning in silence, I did not ask him where he was going or why he was dressed in black.


End file.
